Episode 8381 (31st January 2019)
Plot Graham has had Nicola working all night. He reminds Nicola she'll only stay out of prison his plan pays off. Jacob tries to talk to Liv, but she ignores him then walks off with Gabby. Dan and Kerry continue to subtly try to persuade Amelia to stay. Dan tells Amelia that if she leaves, they won't be able to see her much although Amelia states she'll be able to visit on the holidays and they can video chat. Dawn's first day at the factory hasn't lasted long as a molasses spillage has resulted in all the workers being sent home. Dawn watches Laurel with Dotty in the café and can't help but think of her son, Lucas. Robert believes the scam will be finalized today and tells Aaron they can start looking for a surrogate. Dan orders Kerry to stop making this situation all about her as Amelia has got to realise she's making a mistake for herself. Amelia walks in on Kerry and Dan arguing although Dan covers by saying they're organizing a surprise leaving party for her. Nicola has finished what Graham has asked her to and now Home James Haulage is officially worthless. Graham declares "Long live Home Farm Haulage" then reminds Nicola she chose to ruin Jimmy and Robert to save her own skin. Later, Robert and Jimmy are called up to Home Farm and contracts are signed. After Robert's money is deposited into Home Farm accounts, Graham wishes the Robert and Jimmy all the success they deserved then orders Priya to show the pair out. Nicola assumes she's fired now but Graham insists he isn't anywhere near finished with her. Dan and Kerry continue to bicker about the best way to get Amelia to stay. Kerry insists she loves Amelia like her own although Dan hits back that social services removed her daughter. Liv tells Jacob she misses him as a friend. Jacob apologises for what happened between him and Gabby but Liv insists sorry isn't enough. A jealous Maya isn't happy to see Jacob and Liv together. Amelia isn't having a good time at her low-key leaving party whilst Kerry's upset that Dan brought up her past. Kerry insists she's not the same person as she was then although Dan states she's still making bad choices like taking Kyle from his family. As they walk down Main Street, Harriet admits to Dawn that she's been in contact with social services regarding Lucas. She tells Dawn that social services have been looking for her and they want a meeting. A stunned Dawn walks off. Maya mentions to Gabby that Jacob and Liv are friends again. Graham asks Nicola why she tried to scam him as she must've known he'd figure it out eventually. Nicola reminds Graham they were ripping of Kim, not him, and questions why he would be loyal to a person like Kim. In the port-a-kabin, Aaron researches surrogacy clinics although soon Robert finds a way to distract his husband. Dan suggests Amelia makes a goodbye speech to explain to people why she's leaving. During the speech, Kerry shouts that Amelia isn't going anywhere as she won't let her. Dan is infuriated that Kerry is ruining his plan to persuade Amelia to stay, even more so when Kerry orders him to start acting like Amelia's dad and states he doesn't deserve to have Amelia if he doesn't stop her leaving. Dan orders Kerry to leave then follows her outside where they argue once again. Dan insists he'd never let Amelia leave and questions if Kerry thinks he'd be that reckless with his child. Kerry hits back that he was with Sean when he let him leave for the Army. She tells Dan if Amelia leaves with Daz, their relationship is over as she's not going to stay with someone who doesn't fight for their child. Cast Regular cast *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle Guest cast None. Locations *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Home Farm - Office *Main Street *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *David's Shop - Shop floor *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes